megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Madness
"The Ultimate Adventure. The Gang's All Here!" -Mega Man Madness' slogan ''Mega Man Madness ''is a side-scrolling platformer video game in the Mega Man franchise which acts as a celebration of the Mega Man ''series' 35th anniversary. Set after ''Mega Man 11, the game follows Mega Man as he tries to keep Dr. Wily as he creates his ultimate master plan. The player can also play as all 100+ Robot Masters (excluding Quint, Sunstar, King & the Robot Masters in Mirai kara no Chōsensha) Story It's been months after the notorious Dr. Wily's defeat in the Gear Fortress (in Mega Man 11). With Dr. Wily presumed missing, people have been living in fear that the mad doctor will strike again. One day, Dr. Wily & his troops stormed into the Chronos Institute & destroyed all the guards. Mega Man went to the Chronos Institute to stop Wily again. Dr. Wily sent his most trusted robot, Bass to defeat Mega Man. The Special Wily Number was defeated, but it was too late. Dr. Wily's now has all the Robot Masters from the Blue Bomber's past. Dr. Wily ordered his minions to attack Mega Man, but was saved at the last minute by Rush. Now the Chronos Institute is now Wily's ultimate stronghold: the Great Wily Castle & now has more than 90 Robot Masters at his disposal. Wily has won, or did he? With the world under his fingertips, Wily sends his First Numbers (Cut, Guts, Ice, Bomb, Fire, Elec, Time & Oil Man) to go wreak havoc, while searching for Mega Man all around the world. Mega Man went and destroyed all eight Robot Masters & stormed Wily's old Skull Fortress I to defeat Wily once & for all. It was then Mega Man was ambushed by the Yellow Devil. Despite the yellow beast causing trouble for the Blue Bomber in the past, Mega Man easily defeated the Yellow Devil. Once the yellow beast was destroyed, Mega Man sees Wily's face on a TV screen. The mad doctors says that he's captured Mega City's mayor: Mayor Dorado & has him hostage in his second Skull Fortress. Mega Man then fights the Second Numbers again (Metal, Air, Bubble, Quick, Crash, Flash, Heat & Wood), and infiltrates the Skull Fortress II. As Mega Man gets to the acid-dripping basement of Wily's Castle. It has been revealed that Wily has been torturing Mayor Dorado, as Mega Man fought the Second Numbers. Wily then gets & pilots his fearsome Mecha Dragon. The Mecha Dragon was destroyed. Angry, Wily tells Mega Man to keep his precious mayor & tells the two that he's going back to a Skull Castle to get some old plans... Mega Man returns to Light Labs to see the lab in ruins. Dr. Light tells Mega Man that Proto Man has gone berserk and goes to join Wily's empire. He then tells the blue bomber that Wily's trying to rebuild the ultimate weapon: Gamma. Mega Man then hears that the Third Numbers (Needle, Magnet, Gemini, Hard, Top, Snake, Spark & Shadow) are back in business. Mega Man then defeats them & goes to the Skull Fortress III. After fighting his way through defenses, Wily is seen with Spark, Needle, Gemini & Shadow Man getting blueprints for the ultimate war machine: Gamma. Mega Man was caught by Shadow Man and tries to protect Wily. Only for Wily & the Robot Masters to flee, with the blueprints in hand. Mega Man was then caught into a chamber with the four devious & deadly Doc Robots. They were defeated, only for the Skull Fortress III to self destruct, with Mega Man easily escaping. After returning to the Light Labs, Dr. Light gets a call from Dr. Cossack, saying that his Fourth Cossack Numbers (Bright, Toad, Drill, Pharaoh, Ring, Dust, Dive & Skull) have also gone berserk & is attacking the world. Mega Man then goes out and defeats the eight & goes to Cossack's Citadel. They find Dr. Cossack with the Fourth Numbers & reveals that he is working for Dr. Wily. The Russian roboticist traps Mega Man into the citadel's trash compactor & challenges the blue bomber in his Cossack Catcher. After fighting the machine, Cossack surrenders & apologizes to Mega Man. He reveals that he & the Fourth Numbers was infected with Roboenza (which now affects humans). He then reveals that Proto Man gave it to them. Theorizing that his brother might've been affected by the virus, Mega Man returns to Light Labs to give Doctor Light the news. Stages (Mega Man) All the Robot Masters will make an appearance, after beating a chapter, the Robot Masters fought in the chapter will become playable. After all 88 are destroyed, Mega Man will go to the Great Wily Castle. Most of the levels will gain new gimmicks, making the levels have replayabilty. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins (Mega Man 1 + Powered Up) Chapter 2: The Revenge of Dr. Wily (Mega Man 2) After the defeat of the First Numbers, Dr. Wily kidnaps Mayor Dorado & keeps him hostage in his Skull Fortress II. Mega Man must get the mayor back, while defeating the sinister Quick Man & the Second Numbers. Chapter 3: The Breakdown (Mega Man 3) Dr. Wily decides to return to his old Skull Fortress III to get old plans from the past. Now Proto Man has been attacking the Light Labs, and the Third Numbers have returned to attack the world. Mega Man must go defeat the Third Numbers & the returning Break Man. Chapter 4: The Return of Dr. Cossack. Friend or Foe? (Mega Man 4) After returning from his battle with the Doc Robots, Mega Man gets a call from Dr. Cossack, saying that his Fourth Numbers have gone haywire & going on rampages throughout the world. Seeing that this is the dirty Dr. Wily's work, Mega Man sets out to go help his Russian friend.